Legend of Zelda: Twilight King
by atfirstdawn
Summary: Princess Zelda is kidnapped from Hyrule castle by a rogue band of Gerudo women. **Mature content warning; bondage heavy. No sex or violence. *Characters owned by Nintendo
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda: Twilight King

By atfirstdawn

*Characters owned by Nintendo

*Mature content warning

Peace had been returned to Hyrule, the Dark Lord Ganondorf had been slain and his body hidden.

As Princess Zelda looked out over Castle Town and Hyrule field itself, from one of the castle's many balconies, to the sight of bustling streets and a beautiful yellow-orange dusk the familiar invasive melancholy that she had felt when Link, the fairy boy clothed in the green of the forest, had left to explore the furthest reaches of Hyrule once again dominated her emotions and clouded her thoughts. Months had passed since Zelda and Link had joined forces with Midna of the Twilight realm to slay Ganondorf and overthrow his evil reign; Zelda had imagined that the returning peace would have ushered in a new golden age for Hyrule and that the town's folk would once again be able to worship a hero like the legends of old but this was not the case, the hero was nowhere to be found and after only a few short months the events of Ganondorf's reign were all but forgotten as the miserable people of Castle Town simply existed from day to day with no merriment in their strides.

All of this and more; the miserable town's people, the absent hero and the suffocating melancholy wrapped themselves around Zelda like iron chains which slowly tightened with each breath.

A light hammering echoed through the ornate room from the door at the far end. Without thinking Zelda gave the permission for entry as she continued to look out over her kingdom. A thick and deadly silence crept into the room, Zelda's elf-like ears twitched at the new silence and strained to hear any sign of life that would signify the presence of another. Slowly Zelda collected her thoughts and pried her eyes away from the sunset over Hyrule's horizon. A woman with dark skin bathed in gold under the sunset's dying light stood to the left of Zelda. Zelda's eyes flitted over the mysterious woman's body; the woman was slender, lithe with tight fitting clothes made of sturdy and thick material, numerous daggers lined her waist, arms and thighs… her eyes were the darkest of red.

Zelda knew what she was looking at; a Gerudo. A small race of Hyrule predominantly consisting of women with one male born every 100 years, they were a mysterious race, a desert race and a dangerous race.

The Gerudo woman licked her lips, rested a hand upon the hilt of a dagger and stepped forward toward Zelda all in one smooth premeditated motion. Zelda took a rushed step back, her eyes widening, her expression ranging from shock to a commanding sternness; taking in a breath Zelda opened her mouth to demand answers. Instantly Zelda forgot her words as she backed into a whirlwind of hands and instead of voicing stern commands she began to scream. Zelda felt the rough skin of Gerudo hands clamp over and around her sensitive skin as her scream filled the ornate room of the castle; another hand gripped Zelda's hair and forced her head back as another hand with a sturdy grip covered her mouth and pulled her backwards into a thick wall of flesh. Zelda tried to scream out again in shock and despair as she felt her arms pinned to her sides and secured with thin, rough rope but could only achieve a muffled, muted moan. A warm flush washed through Zelda's body as one of the Gerudo women ripped Zelda's long flowing dress and gripped her upper thighs with piercing fingers; Zelda moaned again writhing like a snake in the arms of the Gerudo women as she felt the now familiar burning friction of the rope on her skin as it was tied tightly around her thighs. Zelda shook her head fiercely at the myriad of sensations assailing her body trying to break free of the vice like grip over her mouth to command… plead her captors release her; suddenly the grip over her mouth was released, Zelda took a deep panicked breath before a thick leather band was pulled tightly between her lips. Zelda felt the thick leather pull at the corners of her mouth pulling her lips together against her will and forcing her tongue down, pressing it uncomfortably against the bottom of her jaw. The leather tightened again and again as a series of knots raged against the back of her head. The tightening stopped, instinctively Zelda fought against her thick leather gag with the twisting of her head, motions of her bound lips and failed words; another warm flush surged through Zelda's body and filled her cheeks with a soft rose red. She locked eyes with the first Gerudo woman she had seen, the one with the darkest of red eyes; Zelda felt her own eyes pleading without sound and without hope.

Suddenly Zelda's world spun out of control as the Gerudo woman vanished from her sight to be replaced with the room's ceiling and then the tiled floor. Zelda's body felt the impact of the unforgiving floor after her initial fall; she had been thrown to the ground by the large Gerudo woman who had been holding her. Zelda felt her wrists being pulled behind her back, she struggled but her mind was already resigning itself to defeat and soon her wrists were as tightly bound as her mouth and thighs. Zelda felt her boots leave her and heard the soft clatter of them being thrown across the room; then, just like her wrists, her ankles were bound almost immediately though it felt to her like more rope had been used than the amount used on her wrists. Zelda's mind strayed from the present to an unlikely future that if she had found a chance to escape she could have ran; ran with her arms tied by her sides and wrists bound behind her back silently with her gag until she found a passer-by in the field that could have helped her, but now with her ankles tied so tightly she saw that future fade away instantly with the last unforgiving knot.

Zelda felt her heart beating against her chest and against the hard, cold tiled floor, she felt helpless, she was helpless. Again and again she tried to scream and each time she did she was reminded of how hopeless her situation was, each realisation sent another warm flush through her body and each time her body seemed as if it were speaking to her both comforting her and demanding the sensation again and again. Holding on to the comfort each moan brought Zelda kept feeding the sensation over and over as she writhed on the floor under the grip of the mysterious women from the desert. Zelda moaned again; this time in rage and pain as she was dragged to her feet by her hair. Held in place on the spot the dark-eyed Gerudo woman brought herself close to Zelda, so close that Zelda could feel the woman's warm breath on her chest. The dark-eyed woman's attention flitted over Zelda's body, from her tied feet, to her bound arms, to her pulsating and heaving chest, to her helpless mouth and finally to her brown glittering eyes. Again the dark-eyed woman licked her lips, her eyes wild with barely silent words that seemed to go unnoticed to the other Gerudos but seemed to scream at Zelda; Zelda knew she would never wish to be alone with this woman.

Again Zelda's view on the world spun about her as she was lifted and thrown over the large Gerudo woman's shoulder. Zelda felt each loping stride of the woman beneath her and slowly watched the balcony and view of Hyrule shrink into the distance; the sun was all but set now. The door to the room was opened and the group stepped out into the hallway. Zelda's eyes let loose their silent tears as she saw numerous guards and castle attendants lying unconscious in the hall ways and adjacent rooms. She struggled hopelessly for what seemed to feel like hours as the Gerudos made their way with her out of the castle.

Zelda felt Hyrule's soft evening air outside of the castle gently dry the sweat on her body. The new sensation of Hyrule's breeze made Zelda all too aware of her hopeless state as the air caressed her skin, save for what was covered by the rope. One more time Zelda moaned to feed the feeling of comfort inside her only this time instead of struggling to be free she motioned her body so that her bound limbs merely pushed against the rope, her mind telling her that being so securely tied meant that she was safe from what the Gerudo's had planned for her; she was useless in this state, hopeless… helpless. Were they to do anything to her in the form of any task, torture or interrogation then they would have to untie her she thought, her bonds were now her only form of safety and protection against the desert women. A small carriage awaited the group outside of the castle; soon enough Zelda found herself within the carriage with two of the Gerudos, one was the dark-eyed woman. Zelda felt the carriage move and begin on its way; Zelda knew they were headed to the desert, to the stronghold in Gerudo valley a place where very few people tread, a place where only one man had been brave enough to enter and leave with what he desired… that man clothed in the green of the forest who was lost to her now.


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Zelda: Twilight King

By atfirstdawn

*Characters owned by Nintendo

*Mature content warning

Zelda was silent and unmoving as the carriage made its way to the Gerudo desert; with her eyes closed to escape the staring Gerudo women and her head bowed in defeat, Princess Zelda's mind carried her away from the present and into her past, she thought of Link and how quickly he had left after Midna had shattered the Mirror of Twilight and closed the bridge to the twilight realm forever. In the weeks following, Zelda had written a summoning letter to Link inviting him back to the castle; when no reply came Zelda sent a royal messenger who returned with the news that Link had gone travelling, seeking the truth about an ancestor that had been rumoured to have met their end in the Lost Woods. Zelda knew it would be fool hardy to send a search party into the Lost Woods looking for Link; he was a child of the forest, he would have the sense to know which ways were true in that natural labyrinth; those unfamiliar with the territory would certainly meet their end and eventually become Stalfos'. Zelda had hoped that he would find the answers he sought and return to Hyrule quickly and now she prayed for it.

The shockwave of an explosion rocked the carriage. Zelda opened her eyes in fear and excitement in the hope of a rescuer. The two Gerudo women looked at each other; one left the carriage the other, the dark-eyed one, moved closer to Zelda and wrapped her arm around Zelda's shoulders while caressing the hilt of a dagger with her free hand; ready to unsheathe it at any moment. The carriage didn't stop, Zelda knew it was paramount for the women to reach their destination, she was too important to them to risk losing, her tight bonds proved that. An impossible silence flooded the carriage as Zelda and the dark-eyed Gerudo woman sat still and listened for any activity outside; there was nothing, yet the air grew thicker around them. Zelda could hear the dark-eyed Gerudo woman's deepening breaths as she held on tighter to Zelda's body. More time passed, moments that lasted hours while Zelda sat helplessly bound and silent in the woman's grasp and with each passing moment Zelda noticed more and more the trembling behind each of the Gerudo woman's breaths. And then, it was hard for Zelda to miss the rapid pulsating of the woman's chest, her heart beating against her ribs causing the woman's body to softly vibrate. A dry swallow filled Zelda's ears, she looked up at the dark-eyed Gerudo, her lips open just a crack, her eyes lighter now than before and small beads of sweat forming on her brow as she stared at the small door of the carriage ready to make her move; one of hundreds she had already planned in advance. And then Zelda felt the heat radiating from the woman, the carriage was stuffy, the air thick and loaded. The Gerudo woman's eyes flickered for just a moment, they left the carriage door and in a flash glanced at Zelda and then back again, this time when her attention returned to the carriage door Zelda saw her attention wavering more and more with each passing eternal second. The Gerudo wanted to look at Zelda again, to drink in the sight of the beautiful and helpless princess in her arms… just one more time. Slowly against her better judgement her flickering eyes moved from the carriage door again, slowly making their way back to the princess…

The door of the carriage slammed open. Both Zelda and her trembling captor fixed their attention to the carriage door. The Gerudo woman who had left abruptly after the explosion entered from the top of the doorframe and dropped back into the carriage. Zelda watched the heat of the air wash over the returning desert woman which stopped her in her tracks for a few seconds as she reviewed the scene in front of her. Words Zelda didn't understand filled the thick air between the two desert women, the dialect sounded familiar but still, she didn't understand it. It was an old dialect and quite clearly broken, perhaps purposefully so. Zelda's eyes flitted back and forth between the two women as they spoke, eventually the same Gerudo who had left and returned left the carriage again. Zelda felt the dark-eyed woman's arm leave her shoulders; the air drying the sweat where it had lain and with a trembling sigh the Gerudo woman stood and slowly made her way to the side of the carriage on uncertain legs. Resting her back against the wall the desert woman collected herself making sure not to look in Zelda's direction but again her eyes failed her. Zelda watched the Gerudo woman's flickering eyes intently as the carriage continued on its way and moments continued to last hours; at first her dark eyes only skimmed the floor of the carriage barely reaching the sight of Zelda's feet, the next time, her eyes made it to the rope around Zelda's perfect ankles and then back again to the floor immediately in front of her. Zelda kept still and silent, focusing all of her attention onto the Gerudo woman as her extremities started to fall numb. Again and again the dark-eyes of the Gerudo glanced portions of Zelda's body drinking in more and more each time. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at Zelda one last time, seeing her deep brown eyes staring back at her, her hair still perfect, her expression still refined and face still beautiful despite the cruel gag in her mouth.

The Gerudo turned her back to Zelda out of desperation and rested her hands on the wall, her head bowed, her shoulders rising and falling with agitated breaths and her fingers lightly clawing at the wood of the carriage.

The carriage jerked as its wheels hit new and rough terrain, the dull drone of dry soil and dirt had been replaced with clattering stone and grinding sand. The jerk made Zelda aware of how numb her limbs had fallen; she moaned through the sudden panging sensations as she adjusted to the fresh absent feeling in her arms and legs. Again and again Zelda moaned through her thick and tight leather gag as her body continued to twitch, each twitch coursing an overflowing emptiness to assault her. Zelda's moans became louder, her breathing deeper and rushed; her body giving her no respite from the constant realisation of lost feeling. Soon, after a moment or two Zelda fell silent again save for several hissing shallow breaths; she closed her eyes and again tried to separate her mind from the present; memories of Link and Midna… anything. The sound of scraping over the wheels of the carriage stopped Zelda from leaving her helpless situation; slowly she opened her eyes. The Dark-eyed Gerudo woman still had her back turned to Zelda, though now, her posture was different, more rigid than before, her fingernails scraping at the wooden wall of the carriage with long, deep stretches.

The sound of muffled horns outside of the carriage sounded in the distance, the carriage picked up speed as a Gerudo outside of the carriage bellowed more ancient and broken words. Zelda's heart sank knowing they had reached the desert; her future was clouded from her as a plethora of thoughts raged through her mind as to what the desert women planned to do with her. Another horn and another series of bellows sounded out, the horns were closer now and Zelda could hear the bustle of crowds outside drawing closer, inhuman cries of joy began to overthrow every other sound surrounding her and slowly the carriage stopped. The next few moments lasted an eternity for Zelda; the ground seemed to rumble under a stampede of heavy-set feet and the air filled with terrifying and rage filled cries of excitement. Zelda forced her body into the nearest corner of the carriage where she sat; she felt the ropes burn against her icy numb skin as she moved. She looked at the dark-eyed Gerudo; still with her back turned to Zelda the desert woman let loose a long shuddering sigh and rested her forehead against the wooden wall. For her an ordeal had come to an end, for Zelda one had just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Zelda: Twilight King

By atfirstdawn

*All characters owned by Nintendo

*Mature content warning

Zelda stood alone helplessly and silently in the middle of the torch lit underground room, her mouth dry from drinking in the fire-licked air through her thick leather gag and her hands shackled above her head and connected to a long thick chain which hung from the ceiling to keep her in place. The stone floor was cold under her bare feet, the stinging temperature forcing her to stay awake while her eyes pleaded her body for sleep. The longer she stayed awake the more vivid her memories became as her mind tortured her with visions from her recent past; she recalled her initial abduction from Hyrule castle and the carriage ride to the Gerudo desert with the dark-eyed woman. Her mind reminded her of the Bulblin that had attacked the carriage after their arrival, splintering the door with its crude spiked club and charging at her with its weapon held high in a frenzy of delight and disgust; Zelda remembered the inhuman quickness of the dark-eyed Gerudo as she launched the Bulblin through the air, out of the carriage and into the sea of Bulblins below with one swift kick. Then, she remembered how the dark-eyed Gerudo had cut the rope from her ankles and tied it loosely around her neck to drag her like the spoils of war through the crowd Bulblins with the other Gerudos surrounding her like knights protecting their Queen.

Zelda felt her face flush with anger and embarrassment as her memories continued to torment her; she could still hear the hissing jeers form the Bulblins in the crowd as if she were walking amongst them again feeling the same anger and embarrassment as before and she could remember their faces, their swollen sand assaulted tongues hanging out of their mouths as the bounced up and down and over each other to get a better view of their newly acquired helpless princess, it had felt like a nightmare to her, a twisted dream that she couldn't wake up from, the hissing jeers stayed with her. Her wrists still hurt from struggling against the rough rope, she hadn't made it easy for the Gerudos to escort her through the crowd of Bulblins by kicking the sand and trying to pull away as best she could to escape the feeling of her bound body being a spectacle to so many. It hadn't been until the large Gerudo woman had tightened the knot around Zelda's neck and took the rope from the dark-eyed Gerudo that Zelda stopped struggling, the fear of possibly being choked by that woman eliminated the world around her as she struggled to keep up with the Gerudo's loping strides. Zelda's eyes melted into tears as she saw the entrance to the underground Gerudo fortress ahead of her; her mind raced with cruel thoughts, she knew she was being hidden away from the land of Hyrule and soon only those who knew where to find her would be able to do so.

The rope around Zelda's thighs made it difficult to keep up with the large Gerudo as they walked, more and more Zelda fell behind and felt the knot tightening around her neck; she moaned in discomfort and tried to slow down to release the torque of the rope but instead the large Gerudo responded with a violent tug that forced Zelda forward and caused both the knot around her neck to tighten and the rope around her thighs to burn her painfully. As they walked Zelda could feel her entire body pulsating with the blood in her veins building up around the ropes on her body; she felt her eyes thud in her skull as she was blinded by silver tears in the increasing darkness of the narrow stone halls of the fortress. She continued to moan with failed pleading words as she was dragged further underground, her pleads fell on deaf ears, the walking continued… disorientated, Zelda didn't realise that the large Gerudo woman had stopped until she felt her body pushed violently against a jagged stone wall. The rope from around her neck was cut; she took in giant panicked breaths as best she could through her gag as the ropes around her arms were also cut. A heavy iron door was pushed open in front of Zelda; she felt a hand tug on her hair to motion her forward and through the open door; inside the ropes around her wrists were cut and then she was shoved into the room; Zelda fell to the floor, the ropes around her thighs making it impossible for her to stay on her feet.

The impact of her fall shocked her arms back to life and with adrenaline coursing through her she began clawing at her gag with both hands. Zelda let out a short moan as her numb fingers caressed the leather instead of gripping it, her finger tips were cold against her warm cheeks; again and again she felt her fingers run down her cheeks in frenzied attempts to free her mouth. A sharp tingling impacted the nerves in her fingertips giving her more control; she clawed at her gag once more, aware of the Gerudo women now entering the room behind her and lighting torches. Zelda's fingers felt the thick unforgiving leather and gripped it tight; at first Zelda tried to pull the gag out from between her teeth and lips moaning as she strained to no avail. Out of desperation her hands reached around the back of her head to the series of knots which had been rubbing against the back of her neck, Zelda's fingers felt the knots and then she felt harsh Gerudo hands grab her wrists…

Zelda moaned in protest as her hands were pulled from the gag and her body was dragged to the centre of the room. Forced to her feet again with her arms forced out in front of her by the large Gerudo standing behind her Zelda saw another Gerudo, the dark-eyed Gerudo approach her with shackles and chains in her hands. Thrashing against the sturdy wall of flesh of the large Gerudo Zelda felt the cold metal of the shackles around the raw skin of her wrists. Forcefully Zelda's arms were pulled above her head as her shackles were hooked to a chain hanging from the ceiling. Using what was left of the slashed rope that had bound Zelda previously; the dark-eyed Gerudo knelt down and tied Zelda's perfect ankles together again, the knot causing the rope to burn Zelda's sensitive skin as it tightened.

The last torch was lit, though their light didn't emanate far, and with that the women left the room leaving Zelda alone in the dark stone room, the heavy iron door screeching behind them as it was closed and bolted. Zelda had no concept of time now, moments seemed like hours yet hours could easily have been mere moments. Zelda struggled against her shackles, the grinding of metal on metal whispered through the room telling Zelda how futile her attempts of escape really were. Soon her legs ached from standing, the tingling in her feet from the cold stone under her intensified as she helplessly struggled to rid herself of the unwanted sensation, her arms felt heavy over her head as the blood desperately tried to crawl through her veins… her eyes were heavy but closing them made her more aware of her body, her cold feet, her heavy and limp arms, her dry mouth… with sleep evading her and time appearing to have stopped Zelda's mind began to cycle through the events that had led her here over and over…


	4. Chapter 4

*All characters owned by Nintendo

*Mature content warning

Evil had returned to Hyrule, Ganondorf had been resurrected, the fairy boy Link had been banished into a lost realm and Zelda had led the life of a captive for months as she watched the world she knew slowly die.

Princess Zelda looked out over Castle Town and Hyrule field itself, from one of the castle's many balconies, to the sight of a changed and twisted Hyrule wrought with suffering and evil. So much had changed yet one thing remained the same; the melancholy that hung in the air between the land and the sky that she had sensed on the last day of her freedom. The sun was setting under a haze of black, each sunset filled Zelda with dread and disgust; she had become accustomed to the sight over her weeks of captivity within the walls of the warped castle but it still sickened her… the vines… with each sunset the vines would tear through what was left of Hyrule's greenery and reach up into the dark sky with a hiss. Anyone roaming the field at night would be snatched by the vines and killed; in the beginning the vines were ever moving and the night air filled with constant screaming but now most nights were silent but this was worse for Zelda to endure. In a sea of slowly swaying vines worshipping the night, one would suddenly snap down, its independence seeming alien and unnatural as it broke its uniformed motion to claim its prey. The vines killed slowly, Zelda had come to know this intimately through her observations when the scream of one man out in the field, lost and alone, had screamed for hours before falling silent…

So much had changed since her initial abduction on that fated day where it all began. However the smallest and simplest elements of her life had stayed the same; the melancholy remained, she still longed for Link's return and she was still bound and gagged, her new life was one of quiet and defeated servitude, she could barely remember the sound of her own voice.

The sun was gone and the vines had risen with the hiss that chilled Zelda's blood each time she heard it. Lowering her eyes from the horizon and turning away, Zelda took small chained steps to the middle of the room and knelt in the centre, the rough rope burning the skin of her thighs reminded her that her captivity was a punishment and not a state of wilful being. Clasping her hands together as best she could in front of her, Zelda began to pray to the Gods; she did this every night when the sun set, she prayed for a new light to drive the vines back into the earth or banish them completely, she prayed for the Triforce to take back Ganondorf's wish and she prayed for Link to return. With each prayer Zelda recollected the events of her past; the actions of the dark-eyed Gerudo had taken against her in her goal to resurrect Ganondorf and avenge her race… Zelda recollected that night, after days of helpless silence in the underground Gerudo stronghold, that night which set the Dark Lord's return in motion…

Zelda's body was almost entirely numb; she had long since lost any feeling in her feet caused by the cold floor and the tight rope binding her ankles. Her fingers and hands felt like stone as the tingling sensation had slowly ebbed away over a period of hours since her arrival; her shoulders ached and felt heavy, she felt as if her body was being weighted down and forced towards the floor. She could still raise her head but each time she did she felt dizzy and her eyes thundered in her skull as if they were threatening to explode, and the rope around her thighs still tore at her skin with the slightest movement she dared to make… it was this night that the dark-eyed Gerudo finally returned to Zelda, the same one that had led Zelda's abduction and the same one that had suffered in her presence during the carriage ride to the desert…

The Gerudo's hand glowed with a familiar ethereal light as she entered Zelda's stone prison, Zelda knew that this was not the time for words, the dark-eyed Gerudo was a woman of action yet still Zelda moaned in protest as the Gerudo approached her, her hand glowing more vibrantly the closer she drew to the princess. Zelda moaned again, weakly and helplessly; with an uncomfortable sneer the dark-eyed Gerudo raised her glowing hand and wrapped her long fingers tightly around Zelda's neck. The ethereal light intensified as Zelda screamed, groaned and bucked under the grip of the Gerudo; feeling her arm tremble and her heart slam against her chest at the writhing princess in her grasp the Gerudo tightened her grip to hurry the process, closing her eyes, her mind stared into Zelda's memories.

Zelda felt her numb limbs spike back to life with sharp pain like needles under her skin as she writhed against the ropes, chains and the Gerudo's tightening grip. The more Zelda thrashed and moaned against her bonds the more her mind filled with the sense of adulation for her helpless state, her forced silence and immobility, the thick flooding warmth in her core that rushed through her each time she felt her ties press against her skin and her shallow breaths caused by the Gerudo's grip which heightened her regained sense of feeling… they were exciting her…

The ethereal light filled the room and threw the Gerudo to the floor. Zelda moaned, loudly and uncontrollably as her helpless body swung on the chain, her bare feet skimming the floor as she tried to grip the cold stone. The Gerudo lay motionless on the stone floor as Zelda's moans paralysed her with a crippling lust; the Gerudo had taken what she had needed from Zelda, the location of Ganondorf's body…

Zelda's body eventually came to a standstill but her moans didn't stop, each deep sighing breath she took to calm her heart sent a slow chill down the Gerudo's spine. The Gerudo stood and slowly made her way back to Zelda, the thriving crippling sensation in her core making each step feel like an an uncomfortable caress within her… soon her eyes were staring into Zelda's they shared the same half-insane glistening in their eyes; Zelda's confused eyes screamed to explore her captivity… The Gerudo stared with her dark eyes at Zelda's perfect features, she raised her hands to Zelda's waist and dropped her eyes to the tight, thick leather gag between Zelda's teeth and lips; it suited her so well. The Gerudo slowly pulled Zelda close to her; Zelda felt the shackles on her skin more clearly and gave a short involuntary sigh. The Gerudo's lips touched Zelda's, Zelda felt her gag and the Gerudo's lips combine in her senses, her feet and thighs twitched as her waist shuddered with a deep explosion, she moaned again with a sigh into the Gerudo's mouth; the Gerudo shuddered with a moan of her own and pressed deeper into the kiss…

A scream crawled into the room from the far away distance, Zelda imagined the sight, a vine crashing down, one on its own in a single remorseless motion… she shuddered. Her hands were warm and her breathing felt rushed, her prayer had slipped into introspection; her first kiss with the Gerudo had not been her last but it was after that first kiss where Zelda learned the dark-eyed woman's name. As if by way of apology the Gerudo introduced herself as Nuboora; while she spoke, detailing her life to the princess, Nuboora remained close to Zelda, holding her waist in her hands and looking into her eyes, so close that Zelda felt Nuboora's breath on her chest. Her voice was light and filled with a range of tones that mirrored her conflicted mind; Nuboora was born into a Gerudo diaspora living on a continent near Hyrule. Her race had been banished to surrounding islands following the failed execution and farced banishment of Ganondorf to the Twilight realm, Nuboora wanted to take her home back, the home she had heard legends and fairy-tales about; the golden desert of Hyrule… she spent her youth and young adulthood travelling her country locating other scattered clans of Gerudo and had later travelled to other continents on the same mission, it was on one of these continents where she awakened a latent ability within herself, a family member long since dead began to communicate with her, slowly Nuboora learned of her powers to first communicate with spirits and then eventually house them within her using her body as a vessel. Ganondorf's return has been short lived and in the end the only traces of him were his hidden body and the wandering spirit of the usurper twilight king Zant… Zant became Nuboora's only hope of reclaiming her homeland and restoring her race's former glory… Taking Zant's soul into her own body, she raised an army of Gerudo warriors back to Hyrule…

Zelda's thought scattered between the past, and present, another scream silently echoed through the room, a weaker scream… Zelda imagined the sight of Nuboora leading her Gerudo army to Ganondorf's burial site; the Shiekah served to protect the tomb at all cost. Nuboora would have appeared as Zant to the Shiekah, and his powers would have been hers. The fact that Zelda was still imprisoned and that Ganondorf had been allowed to return told her that none of the Shiekah had survived Nuboora's attack. The thought of the Shiekah falling to a remnant of Zant's soul made Zelda's heart sink; the same thought always did, every night during her prayers which would always fall into hopeless reminiscence, the thought of the death of the Shiekah, that beautiful and mysterious and loyal secret clan always broke her heart. And there was one more memory, one last memory that she forced herself to relive every night as the sun set, the memory that tore her heart… Link's banishment…


	5. Chapter 5

Legend of Zelda: Twilight King 5

by ~atfirstdawn

*All characters owned by Nintendo

*Mature content warning

Zelda stirred on the cold marble floor of the Temple of Time; opening her eyes to a shadowed amber light, it took her a few moments take in her surroundings. Her senses slowly returned as the cobwebs fell from her eyes and more of her surroundings came into focus; Ganondorf's body lay on an altar in the middle of the temple surrounded by Nuboora and the handful of Gerudos that had abducted Zelda from her castle. The Master Sword still protruded out from Ganondorf's chest as a symbol of his defeat months ago at Link's hand.

Zelda, in full control of her senses, brought her newly bound wrists and elbows up to her aching chest as she took a series of deep breaths to loosen the taut muscles that she had suffered as a result of hanging from the unforgiving chain in the Gerudo stronghold for so long. Zelda grimaced through the pain of her wakening muscles and moaned in discomfort; her thick leather gag had been removed and replaced with something more obstructive, taking one last deep breath and closing her eyes, Zelda moved her hands to her mouth. Her gloved fingers felt a large metal panel over her lips, under the panel a wide, long metal rod reached into the back of her mouth and forcibly held her tongue down to the bottom of her jaw uncomfortably robbing her words of any diction; her hands followed the sturdy straps holding the panel in place to the back of her head, Zelda moaned in dismay as her fingertips happened across a metal lock which required a small key to unlock it. Her ankles were similarly bound with metal shackles that required keys in order to free her of them. Zelda pushed herself up and sat with her knees against her chest, the long rip in her dress showing her the raw skin around the rope on her thighs, closing her eyes, Zelda bowed her head in fresh defeat.

The Gerudos began to chant. Zelda looked up towards them as Nuboora knelt down by the altar in which Ganondorf's body lay on. Nuboora began to chant with the other Gerudo women and soon Zant was standing in her place; as quickly as Zant had appeared he was gone, his body disintegrating into unnatural black squares which hung over Ganondorf's body like a cloud, repelled by the presence of the Master Sword. Nuboora rose to her feet and looked up at Zant's scattered body hovering over the altar. Turning to the other Gerudos, Nuboora spoke in the familiar ancient language that she had spoken in the carriage and the stronghold, one by one they bowed to Nuboora and left the temple. Slowly Nuboora turned her attention to Zelda and made her way over to the captive princess.

Kneeling down in front of her, Nuboora ran her hand up Zelda's bare leg from the shackle around her ankle to the rope around her thigh. Zelda twisted her body away from Nuboora in defiance but kept her eyes locked on her captor's dark eyes. With an annoyed grunt Nuboora grabbed Zelda's hair violently and pulled her head closer to her own. A moment passed as Nuboora memorised the sight of Zelda's angry yet elated expression; jerking Zelda's head forward once again Nuboora opened her mouth and wrapped her lips over Zelda's metal panel gag. Nuboora moaned softly into the kiss as she tasted Zelda's sweat on the metal, Zelda could only manage a wavering breath as Nuboora's tongue pushed the wide metal rod of the gag further into the back of Zelda's mouth which pressed her tongue down more firmly with the added pressure. Nuboora's free hand returned to Zelda's legs, clawing instead of caressing as her fingers worked their way up and down Zelda's ever sensitive skin; Zelda silently attempted to twist her body free of Nuboora's grip as she felt her heart quicken and throat tighten. Nuboora pressed into the kiss again, her talon-like fingernails digging into the raw skin under the rope around Zelda's thighs; Zelda twitched and convulsed with internal explosions, each one harder and longer than last… out of her mind with so many sensation coursing through her, Zelda finally let out a smooth and soft pleading moan. Nuboora's blood spiked in her veins making her aware of every inch of herself as she listened to Zelda's long and helpless sounds; straightening her arm, her hand still gripping Zelda's hair, Nuboora threw Zelda onto her back and stood watching her as the princess took in giant panicked breaths, moaning and writhing each time she exhaled. Nuboora watched until Zelda was almost completely still, her biggest movements; the blinking of her eyes and the rapid pulsating in her elegant neck.

Zelda lay motionless on the temple's floor for what felt like hours, Nuboora had left in pursuit of the Gerudos that had left before her. Zelda's body had quietened down leaving her with the unnatural sight of Zant's spirit hovering above Ganondorf's body on the altar. Turning her head away in disgust, Zelda focused on her bonds to distract herself; staring at the rope, Zelda twisted her hands and felt the familiar feeling of helplessness crawl through her. The rope coiled around her wrists multiple times, covering them completely and branched off to two another coils of rope below and above her elbows; slowly, Zelda twisted her hands again in long and slow stretches letting the embrace of the rope encompass her completely, she felt safe again, secure and secret, hidden from any danger and calmly waiting for a lustful and owning gaze. Zelda became less and less aware of the unnatural forces mingling behind her on the altar as her mind conjured suitable imagery for her state of mind; she imagined Nuboora entering the stone room of the Gerudo stronghold where she had imprisoned her; imagining herself unconscious, Zelda pictured Nuboora carefully unlocking the chain that held her helplessly in place, Nuboora would cradle Zelda's body delicately as she slowly knelt with the princess in her arms and lay her gently on the floor as she silently slept, bound and gagged in both reality and dreams. Nuboora's lust crazed hands would fumble at the ropes around Zelda's perfect ankles and eventually free them revealing the burn marks where Zelda had struggled; Nuboora would lick her lips as she caressed Zelda's tender skin.

Locking the shackles around her ankles into place, Zelda imagined Nuboora crawling over her unconscious body as she lay dreaming about being held captive by a dark eyed woman. Setting the shackles from Zelda's wrists down behind her, Nuboora would begin to wrap the rope around Zelda's arms; her wrists first, tightly and securely, then under her elbows, pulling the knots tighter and forcing her arms together in front of her chest, the last coil of rope would be tied above her elbows, binding her arms completely, the princesses newly forced position giving a more pronounced shape to her breasts. Leaning closer to Zelda's body Nuboora would carefully untie the knots of the thick leather gag and carefully pull it away; slowly dipping her fingers between Zelda's lips and into her mouth, Nuboora would deftly open Zelda's mouth and lower the new gag between her teeth, the wide metal rod pressing down on her tongue as it slid towards the back of her mouth. Pushing the princess's jaws together, Zelda's unconscious mouth bit down on the metal rod as the adhesive on the back of the metal panel expertly sealed her lips… Nuboora would spend countless thundering heartbeats staring down at her beautifully helpless princess.

Zelda lay on the cold marble floor still twisting her hands in long sensual gestures, her skin was warm and clammy, her breathing deeper and her eyes flickering with desire and familiar elation. Large explosions in the distance rumbled over the land outside and echoed faintly through the temple, the explosions grew louder and closer… Zelda barely noticed the explosions over the sounds of her own…


End file.
